Dragon's Tooth and Silver Blade
by illusionbutterfly
Summary: Hermione is in love with a red haired boy, Draco is in love with a dark haired boy. As the red haired and dark haired explore their passion for each other, how will Hermione and Draco cope? Please R
1. Hidden Gaze

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything, you all know the drill…

Glancing out the window of the owlery she choked back a sob. The knife glinted innocently in the patchy sunlight hitting the window sill as the bushy haired girl's teary eyes followed Harry and Ron chasing each other around the quddich field. Turing from the sight she grasped the sharp object in her slightly trembling hands. Kneeling down she ran the knife through last weeks cuts, reopening the wounds. Wincing, she determinedly sliced into fresh flesh, intent on punishing herself harshly for the mistakes she made. Intensely focused on herself she didn't hear the soft footfalls on the stairs behind her.

Draco slipped upstairs to post the latest update to his father. He was extremely pleased that his father trusted him with this job. Spinning around the last corner he stopped and stared. His eyes focused on the sight before him. Hermione, kneeling in the corner, blood flowing from cuts which marred her pale arms. Startled she looked up, flinching as her cloak scratched the delicate flesh in her haste to hide her bloodstained wrists. Stunned, Draco felt himself being pushed aside as the distraught girl pushed passed him in her haste to leave.

Dispelling the thought of Hermione's distress from his mind Draco called his owl, Fergo, to him, tied the note to its leg and whispered his father's name. He followed Fergo's flight to the window, unaware he was standing in the exact spot Hermione had been when she was watching Harry and Ron. He watched as his owl disappeared over the edge of the horizon and then focused his gaze on a much closer scene, Harry and Ron. He could see clearly that the two boys were in love. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched them frolic. They may not have realised it yet, but Draco had a way with these things, and he could see they were meant for each other. As much as he wanted the dark-haired boy for himself, he knew he couldn't interfere with fate.


	2. Torn Lips

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything, you all know the drill…

A burst of ecstatic laughter followed Harry as his broom dipped in an attempt to throw the giggling red head off his tail. Succeeding, he sped off into the distance, leaving Ron struggling to gain the height he had lost. He could hear a course of foul language following him as he crossed the finish line he and Ron were fighting for. Content with his win he drifted to the change rooms, followed by a disgruntled Ron.

Draco watched the two boys disappear into the change rooms. Angry at himself for caring, he turned from the open window and retraced his steps back down the spiral staircase and all the way to the Slytherin dungeons. Slamming the stone door shut he stalked into the cold depths of his common room. One glance at his furious face and the room was instantly vacated. Nobody was in the mood for a rousing. The disappearance of his friends only served to anger him more. He kicked a chair, unfortunately for him, a stone chair. Screaming and hopping around the room he decided he'd had enough. Slamming the door once again he ran through the halls.

Wandering in a daze of sorrow and depression Hermione turned the corner in the South corridor only to have Draco slam into her. With a gasp of surprise she hit the wall behind her and slid onto her knees. Draco, startled, looked down to see Hermione looking up at him, a trickle of blood flowing from her bottom lip where her teeth had penetrated the soft flesh. Shit, thought Draco, she looks hot like that. Aware that this was not the time to be voicing something like that, and afraid of the direction his thoughts were taking, he turned and fled the scene. Hermione called after him, her voice echoing hollowly in the wide hall, but he did not turn.

Picking herself up, Hermione brushed the back of her hand against her lips and brought it to the light to observe the blood red smudge. Licking her torn lip she turned in the direction Draco had gone, and considered following. She had seen something in his eyes as he had looked down at her, and as much as it startled her, she had liked it.

Harry pulled the shirt over his head and stepped under the cascading water. Turning his head he caught sight of Ron staring at him through the steam of the shower room. As soon as their eyes met Ron ripped his away as if Harry's gaze was electric.

AN/

Thank you to Lioness-of-Fire for reviewing. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I don't think I succeeded! But I will try harder next time!


	3. Torment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything, you all know the drill…

Ron mentally kicked himself for not hiding his gaze. Blushing red to the roots of his hair he hoped Harry wasn't noticing. He finished his shower quickly and stumbled out of the steam, carefully avoiding his friend. He dressed sullenly and exited the building just as Harry turned his shower off. Harry was still analysing the look Ron had thrown him. When their eyes had met Harry had felt something… Something unusual, something he hadn't felt before, and it scared him. He made sure to stay in the shower until he heard Ron close the door as he left.

Wandering through the hallways back to the library Hermione still couldn't get her brief encounter with Draco out of her mind. Uncomfortable with the direction her thoughts were taking she detoured and for the second time that day began the trek up to the owlery. Reaching the top she walked to the window, catching sight of her red haired torment red faced and angry, walking swiftly away from the change rooms. Her heart caught in her throat she held back tears and her eyes took in his stumbling progress. What had caused him such anger she wondered, and wished once again to be the one able to take away all his sorrows extinguish his anger. She dreamt of a time where a single glance from her could light up his world. She longed to be the source of all his laughter and joy. Dissolving into heart wrenching sobs she once again brandished the silver weapon.

He heard her call his name, the sound echoing through the empty halls and reverberating in his mind. He hesitated for a moment, considering, but was off again, unsure and confused about everything. He knew he loved Harry, but wasn't willing to stand between him and Ron. He wanted Harry to be happy, but he wouldn't sacrifice Harry's happiness for his own, ever. Wandering aimlessly for a while, bumping into students and taking his confusion and unhappiness out on them, he decided to head back up to the owlery to think about Harry and ponder on how the encounter with Hermione had made him feel.

Reaching the last stair Draco became aware of a soft sobbing. He let his gaze settle on the dishevelled Hermione in the corner, skin pallid, streaked with crimson dampness. Her vulnerability so clearly exposed excited him. Here was someone hurting more than he was.

So engulfed in her own sorrow Hermione didn't notice Draco as he walked into the room. He lowered himself beside her and touched her arm. Shocked at the contact she jumped, turning her head to stop eye level with him. She stared into his eyes, barely registering who he was, and allowed herself to become tangled up in his gaze. Draco felt stripped by her, it seemed as though she was seeing right into his soul but he couldn't break the contact, it seemed too special, too intimate. Overwhelmed by the day and seeking relief Hermione dropped her head onto his chest and burst into tears, the silver blade forgotten at her side. Delicately and hesitantly Draco slid his arm around her heaving shoulders. She leaned into him, tangling her fingers in his shirt. Protectively he tightened his grip, clutching her gently to his chest.


End file.
